


Ноктюрн взволнованного моря

by nomuad



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Autism, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15283371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomuad/pseuds/nomuad
Summary: …Лэнс тогда уверен был: он, в отличие от Бога, не совершил ошибку.





	Ноктюрн взволнованного моря

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/nackt_brust/status/1017966012766085120  
> тут пара пикч и гифка, мне кажется, очень в тему :)  
> впервые пишу по заявке, которую не выбирала сама, поэтому не уверена, что оправдаю ожидания. надеюсь, вам понравится!

_Между мною и тобою — гул небытия,  
звездные моря,  
тайные моря._

_  
_  
  
…В безмолвной глади ночного моря сверкает россыпь звездной пыли, где-то там, у самой линии горизонта. Тихий плеск и слабый гул уставшего ветра вдыхают жизнь в омраченный темными красками недвижимый пейзаж, но не развеивают застывшую, немую тоску.  
  
Дикий берег в каменном крошеве под босыми ступнями скалится, впивается в кожу острыми клыками — не страшен он, как и бледный лик луны, мертвенно-серый; страшит море, разлитое черной бездной без края и конца.  
  
Но море молчит.  
  
А он молчит в ответ. Для него громче стук сердца и мелодия, сопровождающая неспешный, глухой ритм. Вместо пропасти он смотрит вверх, туда, откуда берет начало самый первый путь. Он знает, что море когда-нибудь кончится, ведь настоящая бездна никогда не расположится с у ног так безрассудно. Настоящая, она затаится там, куда почти не смотришь; прямо над твоей головой.  
  
Все, что когда-либо мог объять человеческий разум, не сравнится и с крупицей того, что таит в себе космос. Он манит своей неприступностью, как и надеждой на то, что скрывает ответы на все вопросы человека.  
  
Он тоже хочет узнать разгадку, уже тысячи лет искомую людьми. За эти тысячи лет они добились невероятного прогресса во множестве областей, ранее казавшихся недоступными.  
  
Только никто не знает до сих пор, как те, кто никогда не видел друг друга, оказываются связаны чернильными следами на коже.  
  
В бурлящих гребнях волн плещутся рыбки.  
  
Но море все так же молчит.  
  


***

  
  
У Лэнса вся жизнь впереди, так говорит мама. Он еще не очень хорошо понимает, что она имеет в виду, но покорно покидает пляж с белым песком, в котором, если хорошенько покопаться, можно найти окаменевшие морские звезды и кучу ракушек. Еще хотя бы пять минут, и он столько бы успел!  
  
Но мама непреклонна, она устала, и ей хочется немножко отдохнуть — она снова надела неудобные босоножки, а плечи покраснели и завтра утром точно будут шелушиться, да и на папу младшую сестренку долго оставлять совсем не стоит, он же папа! Должен делать только папскую работу, чинить машину там — в очередной раз, — или прибивать доски на чердаке, потому что если не подлатать вовремя — во время дождя будет холодно и сыро. Иногда папа, конечно, может приготовить чуть подгоревшую яичницу или почитать на ночь вместо мамы, но лишь когда она больна и запирается в своей комнате, или когда увлекается новой картиной настолько, что забывает обо всем.  
  
Картины папа потом отвозит на ярмарку и возвращается с кульком манговых мармеладок или новой раскраской — Лэнс, как и мама, любит рисовать. Получается у него не очень хорошо, но он старается изо всех сил, чтобы порадовать ее. Она всегда серьезно принимает очередной лист с его каракулями, прикрепляет к холодильнику магнитом — это до той поры, пока он не нарисует следующий, и тогда с холодильника рисунок отправится в специальный альбом, на обложке которого цветной аппликацией красуется его имя.  
  
Ковер, вышитый бабушкой из пестрых лоскутков, висит на стене в его комнате, и на него мама булавками прикрепляет фотографии их семьи. Больше всего Лэнсу нравится та, что они сделали прошлым летом на пляже Пилар, когда море искрилось бирюзовым светом и пена, шипя, выплевывала безобидных маленьких медуз на сушу. Его маленькая сестра, еще совсем ничего не понимающая, катала мячик по причалу, едва шевеля пухлыми ножками, а папа страховал ее у края, потому что она постоянно заваливалась на колени и смеялась, широко разевая беззубый рот. На фото Лэнс обнимал ее, а она — мяч, и папа, стоя рядом, показывал знак мира, но смотрел совсем не в камеру: легкий полупрозрачный шарфик мамы улетел тогда, подобранный внезапным порывом, и в следующую же секунду после щелчка затвора папа бросился за ним в воду прямо в одежде.  
  
Пляж рядом с домом не такой красивый, но зато почти безлюдный. У Лэнса там есть свое секретное местечко — настолько, насколько оно вообще может быть у мальчишки шести лет, — где он запрятал купленную за песо деревянную шкатулку, в которую клал красивые ракушки, стекляшки и блестящие обертки из-под конфет. Может, другие ребята и считают это занятие девчачьим, да и Лэнс понимает, что все его сокровища ничего не стоят, но ему приятно знать, что где-то есть место, в котором есть самая настоящая, его, Лэнса, тайна.  
  
В один день, не предвещающий никакой беды, он снова на пляже с мамой. Она рисует безмятежное море на закате, а он вычищает песок из спиральной расщелины редкой раковины, и вот тогда-то он вскрикивает от внезапности, и из-за этого мамина рука вздрагивает, неаккуратным мазком оставляя на поалевшем солнце темно-синюю кляксу.  
  
— Боже мой, Лэнс, что-то случилось? — она, путаясь в ногах, бежит к нему, ее легкое полупрозрачное платье с крупным узором желтых цветов развевается вслед, в мягком песке ее ступни почти исчезают, но она спешит, чтобы увидеть на его лице удивление и немножко страха.  
  
— Щекотно, — говорит он и смотрит тоже на свои запястья, от которых, одна за одной, берут начало чуть извивающиеся, неровные линии.  
  


***

  
Мама легонько поглаживает руки смоченной в антисептике ваткой, хотя Лэнсу и больно-то не было, так, жжет слегка, но он сумеет привыкнуть. Сестренка все еще спит, и они сидят в небольшой гостиной.  
  
Рассказать решает мама, и начинает она с того, что однажды, давным-давно, Бог ошибся, и некоторые души оказались разделены пополам.  
  
— Но разве мог Бог ошибиться? — наивно спрашивает Лэнс и смотрит на цепочку с маленьким золотым крестиком, что мама носит на тонкой шее, не снимая.  
  
— Конечно, мой милый, но он постарался исправиться, и послал ангелов искать половинки, чтобы когда-нибудь они снова смогли быть вместе.  
  
— И ко мне пришел ангел?  
  
Лэнс абсолютно точно не видел никаких ангелов, не было никакого золотистого сияния, какое представлялось при мысли о чем-то высоком, божественном.  
  
Папа откладывает газету и растягивает губы в вымученной улыбке, потирая переносицу. Лэнс тут же забирается к нему на колени, потому так ему кажется, что папа сможет защитить от любой напасти. Считать ли напастью ошибку Бога, Лэнс решит чуть позже, а пока папа лохматит его волосы, переглядываясь с мамой самыми странными взрослыми взглядами.  
  
— Он подарил тебе возможность найти твою половинку.  
  
— Значит я — ошибка? — переспрашивает Лэнс.  
  
— Конечно нет, господи, Лэнс! Ты — чудесный ребенок, наш сын, но где-то в этом мире тебя ждет тот, кого ты полюбишь всем сердцем. Тот, кто полюбит тебя. И ангелы соединили ваши души, чтобы вы могли найти друг друга поскорее, чтобы стали самыми счастливыми людьми на всем белом свете!  
  
Папа щипает Лэнса за нос, продолжая за маму:  
  
— Таких, как ты и твой будущий друг, очень мало. Но он может быть еще очень маленьким, поэтому мы постараемся его найти, когда ты подрастешь, хорошо?  
  
Лэнс кивает не раздумывая.  
  
Он верит родителям, потому что они еще ни разу ему не соврали, поэтому он уже мечтает. О том, как рядом с ним будет кто-то — держащий в ладонях красивый обломок коралла, прямо как из атласа подводного мира, — кто пойдет с ним на пирс, нырять за гладкими круглыми камешками. С кем он будет выменивать найденные за прилавками на базаре пенсы в лавке старьевщика на самые настоящие артефакты. Как будет вместе с ним воображать себя пиратом и драться на саблях, выстроганных папой из досок.  
  
Все, что Лэнс чернилами выведет на предплечьях, увидит его друг! Но писать пока Лэнс не очень хорошо умеет — путает некоторые буквы, а слова пишет так, как слышит, да и друг, как сказал папа, может быть еще очень маленьким.  
  
— Но что он хочет мне сказать? — Лэнс протягивает руки к мамке, она тут же перехватывает его с папиных колен в объятия и целует в лоб.  
  
Глядя на волнистые синие линии такими же, как у Лэнса, глубокими ясными глазами, она говорит:  
  
— Наверное, он дарит тебе свое море, чтобы увидеть в нем самых прекрасных рыбок.  
  


***

  
  
С тех самых пор Лэнс каждый день в два пополудни усаживается на скрипучий стул с мягкой сидушкой, достает из пенала шариковую ручку и ждет, пока кто-то еще незнакомый даст о себе знать. Рисовать на коже вообще не очень удобно — рыбки выходят кривоватыми, — и Лэнс старается, прикусив кончик языка и сощурив один глаз, чтобы поточнее вывести Немо — в отличие от остальных, он полосатый.  
  
Чужие линии обычно стираются спустя пару часов, а вот Лэнсу потом приходится оттирать руки мыльной мочалкой и потом мазать их кремом. Лэнс очень старается, поэтому надеется, что его рыбки доплывут до адресата.  
  
Мама иногда спрашивает, как у него идут дела, отвечает ли ему новый — будущий — друг, Лэнс говорит «все классно» и ждет следующего дня, вдруг вместо моря он обнаружит робкое «привет».  
  
Поэтому, когда приходит пора идти в школу, на уроках испанского Лэнс старается больше всех, а спустя еще два года, когда в программу добавляют английский, просит маму купить пару рекомендованных учителем словарей и рабочих тетрадей. Та удивляется запалу, с которым ее сын лелеет мечты о новом друге, но не противится, хоть и что-то кажется ей смутно подозрительным.  
  
Она молится по вечерам за судьбу половинки Лэнса, хотя и знает, что подарить сообщение можно лишь имея желание, и чужая рука не сумеет вмешаться, на то ангелы и хранят разбросанные по миру части одного целого. И, целуя Лэнса в лоб, она мечтает, чтобы ее губами Лэнса касался его собственный ангел-хранитель.  
  
А у Лэнса рыбки получаются все лучше и лучше, но ответа он все не получает.  
  
— Если он не хочет со мной говорить, то зачем вообще делает все это? — сокрушается он, запираясь в ванной и доставая влажные салфетки из шкафчика.  
  
Мама за дверью молчит; слов у нее тоже не находится. Стоило ли ей объяснять Лэнсу об этом так рано, дарить ему надежду, чтобы сейчас он разуверился в себе, ведь иногда она замечает в школьных тетрадях написанное карандашом, а затем тщательно стертое «ошибка». Едва заметные борозды, которыми испещрены поля, навевают на нее уныние. Она боится говорить с Лэнсом об этом — он упрямо, прямо как отец, подожмет губы, изогнет насмешливо бровь и отвертится, придумав любую смехотворную причину — уж такие они, эти подростки.  
  
Учебники английского давно пылятся в картонной коробке на чердаке, учеба Лэнса больше не интересует, все чаще с новыми приятелями из параллели он прогуливает школу и идет ловить волну. Совсем недавно, скопив карманные деньги, он купил серф. Самый обычный, монотонный, мама думала, что Лэнс разрисует ее аэрографом, но рисовать он перестал тогда же, когда в последний раз его «привет, я Лэнс!», осталось проигнорированным.  
  
Лэнса теперь нечасто встретишь дома по вечерам, но иногда он все же приходит, чтобы со старшей из сестер устроить посиделки, где они укладывают друг другу волосы и наносят на лица маски. Зовут и маму — она вежливо отказывается, потому что лишний раз на сына смотреть ей слишком тяжело, хотя тот беззаботно смеется, нарезая огурец, и ничем не высказывает обеспокоенности за свою судьбу, в которой не будет половины его самого. Она слышит, как ее дети смеются над очередной романтической комедией, обсуждают школьную жизнь и жалуются на футбольную команду, в которую пришло много хулиганов.  
  
И чем больше проходит времени, тем меньше мама желает услышать с телевизора сенсационную новость о связи душ через послания на руках, ей все равно, волшебство это, наказание или благо, она молится. Просто молится, чтобы ее сын не ощущал себя в этом мире лишним.  
  


***

  
  
— Эй, Пидж, смотри!  
  
За толстым аквариумным стеклом медлительно перебирает ластами большущая морская черепаха. Она смотрит на посетителей с немым укором в круглых черных глазах. И смотрит так долго, что Лэнс успевает сосчитать количество коричневых пятен на ее морде. Пидж не отвлекается от кпк, на экране которого ровные строчки кода, похожего больше на абракадабру, чем на скелет очередной крутой программы. Бормочет:  
  
— Да-да, Лэнс, очень круто.  
  
Лэнс не обижается на подругу — он прекрасно осознает, что они слишком разные даже по меркам окружающих, хотя чем вообще можно удивить прохожих в этой стране?  
  
Для Пидж костумбризм — набор букв, для Лэнса — искусство родной культуры; ей понятен язык нулей и единиц, ему хотелось бы наблюдать за миром с картин Хорхе. Они ведь дружат совсем не из-за каких-то там интересов, хоть и сплотило их то, что они оба оказались за тысячи миль от дома одни, без контактов и с кучей чемоданов под рукой. О, Лэнс помнит, как принял Пидж за мальчишку, когда, не заметив, налетел на нее прямо перед воротами общежития.  
  
— Смотри, где стоишь, малявка, — сказал тогда он на грязном английском, еще не приобретшем американский оттенок. А Пидж, ниже него на две головы, внезапно посмотрела с таким удивлением, будто малявкой ее в жизни никто не называл. Стукнула его кулаком по груди и с возмущением воскликнула:  
  
— Это я-то малявка? Это ты та еще дылда, не знакомая с элементарными правилами вежливости!  
  
Лэнс бы даже успел съязвить что-нибудь по поводу писклявого голоска, но очкастую мелочь окликнул какой-то здоровяк.  
  
— Это ты, Кэти? Я Ханк! Привет, прости, что не смог встретить! Я так рад, так рад!  
  
Лицо Лэнса из-за отвисшей челюсти вытянулось еще сильнее — куда уж сильнее, по правде говоря, он всегда комплексовал из-за своего лица, — но на него внимания уже не обращали.  
  
Именно Ханк оказался соседом Лэнса по комнате, и так получилось, что Пидж стала зависать у них в комнате до самого комендантского часа. Разговорившись с ней, Лэнс узнал много нового о ее родине — Калифорнии, — о Сан Франциско, и, в особенности, о морском историческом музее, в котором когда-нибудь хотел побывать. Пидж очень много знала всякого, она сходу могла назвать столицу Венесуэлы или рассказать об актуальной экипировке в варкрафте, она показывала им с Ханком, как делать самодельные вентиляторы из пластиковых бутылок, как перепрошить смартфон без особых навыков, где скачивать последние киноновинки, не опасаясь ворвавшихся в комнату SWAT, да и вообще… Классной девчонкой она оказалась, если уж на то пошло. Лэнс, конечно, извинился перед ней, а она отмахнулась, мол, забей, да и сказала, что уже и думать забыла о том, каким засранцем он был в первую их встречу.  
  
И когда Ханк сваливал на свои дополнительные поварские курсы, они с Пидж оказывались предоставлены самим себе. Идея посетить океанариум в голову пришла именно Лэнсу, он и на билеты потратился — в конце концов, одному не так скучно, и Пидж за спиной, даже не выказывающая интереса, как-то повышала его настрой, так что он просто рад тому, что не шатается в одиночестве.  
  
Пидж говорит:  
  
— Я забронировала билеты на ближайшие каникулы до Атланты.  
  
— Ты… что? Боже, Пидж? Атланты?! — Лэнс аж подпрыгивает на месте, чудом удержав фисташковое мороженое в руке: — Пидж! Акулы! Китовые!  
  
— И да, я схожу с тобой в Аквариум Джорджии, если ты сходишь со мной на концерт академической музыки, — она предупреждающе поднимает руки, чтобы Лэнс не накинулся на нее с объятиями, а то кпк в ее руках стоит больше, чем Лэнс мог бы представить.  
  
— Что? Не уверен, что заценю стариков во фраках, — картина тут же предстала перед глазами, — да и какая это… музыка, — кривится он, — бурлящий шорох пены, разбивающиеся о камни волны, звук надвигающегося девятого вала — вот это настоящая музыка. А не то, что ты там…  
  
— Да ладно, Лэнс, я думаю, тебе понравится. Ты же и представления не имеешь, что там будет!  
  
Лэнс, чуть подумав, кивнул:  
  
— Но только ради тебя!  
  


***

  
  
И вот они уже собирают чемоданы. Атланта ждет!  
  
Им нужно выезжать через пятнадцать минут, а Лэнс все еще в ванной, пытается оттереть с себя краску. Растворитель ужасно воняет, так что Лэнс запихнул вату в ноздри и дышал исключительно через зубы, и ему надо бы поторопиться: Ханк уже нетерпеливо постукивает костяшками по двери, а Пидж прекратила носиться по комнате, выискивая зарядку для плеера.  
  
— Да сейчас, минуту! — Лэнс раздраженно шипит, но зелено-желтые пятна на тыльной стороне ладоней, линии челюсти — не заметил, пока рисовал, что утерся запачканной рукой, — и вообще везде, будто он вернулся не с экзамена по живописи, а как минимум с пейнтбольной потасовки, где снаряды голым телом ловил.  
  
— Уже два! Нам выходить, вообще-то, через пять минут. Такси будет ждать, ну же, Лэнс.  
  
Уже два, и Лэнс отчаянно не хочет, чтобы в это время и еще парочку часов Ханк видел его без кофты с длинным рукавом, потому что волнистые линии уродливее шрамов. Они вновь появляются, как по расписанию, но — спустя столько лет — Лэнс не пытается что-то на них ответить. Они извиваются на предплечьях, а кажется, что бороздят по измученной душе, Лэнс не верит даже, что такое понятие как «душа» вообще существует, по крайней мере, на этом настаивает Пидж, но ему всякий раз больно на них смотреть, колет сердце отчего-то, вот он и скрывает их, больше от самого себя, чем от других.  
  
— Лэнс, что ты тут… Оу, это то, что я думаю?  
  
Ханк, бесцеремонно ворвавшийся в ванную, не мог не заметить.  
  
— Тш-ш, не так громко! И не говори об этом…  
  
— Что кому не говорить? — Пидж протискивается между косяком и Ханком почти без труда, Лэнс хлопает себя по лбу — так глупо спалиться на всем белом свете мог только он.  
  
Изумление, проступившее на лице Ханка приоткрывшимся ртом и вздернутыми бровями, Лэнса ни капли не воодушевляет. Когда Пидж присвистнула, появилось какое-то отчаяние.  
  
— Так ты меченый, — говорит она без обиняков, — а я и не заметила.  
  
— Это ваш тайный шифр? — уточняет Ханк.  
  
— Это девчонка или парень?  
  
— Общаетесь?  
  
— Да не знаю я! Отстаньте, — Лэнс выталкивает их за дверь, быстро стирает остатки растворителя влажным полотенцем и натягивает кофту.  
  
Предвкушение, будоражащее Лэнса весь месяц с того похода в океанариум, схлынуло разом. Друзья обеспокоенно переглядывались, но молчали всю дорогу до аэропорта, да и там только напомнили ему показать электронный билет и документы.  
  
Весь перелет испортило жужжание двигателей, пробивающееся даже через наушники и, хуже того, заглушающее мелодии тропических лесов.  
  
Заселяться в один двуспальный номер оказалось дешевле, чем в три односпальных. Пидж еще вчера, разглядывая фотки отеля на сайте, сказала, что Лэнс с Ханком вполне поместятся на кровати, а она займет диван — уж с ее-то ростом! — потерпеть-то всего три ночи. И еще вчера Лэнс думал — да ничего страшного, бывало и хуже, например, когда они с семьей теснились в одной большой палатке в турпоходе, или когда его поймали на мелком хулиганстве и двое суток пришлось провести в КПЗ, но сейчас…  
  
Близость друзей лишь напрягает. Вечер они провели раздельно — Ханк умотал за флаерами завтрашнего представления в Agatha's, Пидж настраивала технику, искала розетки по всему номеру, а Лэнс… черкал что-то в блокноте, вспоминая, почему он решил поступать на факультет искусств.  
  
В тот день класс должен был выбрать экзамены и заполнить список университетов, куда они хотели бы поступить. Последний урок как раз начинался в два десять, и Лэнс забежал в туалет.  
  
Отчасти и оттого, что зуд на предплечьях становился все сильнее.  
  
Он не знает, как он разглядел это. Как увидел свое имя в кривых линиях, но раньше они всегда плавно изгибались, а сейчас каждая на левом предплечье начиналась с завитушки, смутно похожей на «е» в его имени.  
  
И его душили слезы, когда он входил в класс, но он стоически терпел наставления классного руководителя, и пока он трындел про важность выбора, и пока раздавал чертовы листы. Все смотрели на него, как на умалишенного, а он… Все оставшиеся полгода он рисовал. Сводя с ума мать, доводя отца до белого каления все то время, что переводил краску за холстом в гараже, он устроился на подработку лишь бы хватало на материалы, скачал сотни самоучителей и он, конечно, не рассчитывал даже на Гаванский университет в итоге, но указал и его — вторым в списке, — чтобы узнать: почти все университеты были бы рады видеть его в рядах своих студентов. Он и выбрал бы Гаванский университет, ведь уехать в Штаты совсем не то же самое, что и в соседний город, но мать настояла, чтобы он не упустил свой шанс.  
  
…Лэнс тогда уверен был:  _он_ , в отличие от Бога, не совершил ошибку.  
  


***

  
  
Когда ему было семь, его море впервые запело.  
  
В большой зал поставили красивый, черный рояль, и он боялся касаться гладких клавиш поначалу, а крышку поднимал аккуратно, чтобы не оставить на ней своих смазанных отпечатков. Учитель успел только показать как держать кисть, вложив в нее яблоко, показать нотный стан и объяснить, почему клавиши так чередуются, как записываются гаммы, а ему уже хватило.  
  
Он, увидев пять ровных линий, на которые нанизаны были черные овалы нот до мажора, понял все сразу. Раньше он мог лишь перерисовывать расположение точек со своих рук в тетрадь, а теперь, когда узнал о нотах… ведь ему дарили музыку! Самую настоящую.  
  
И нотный стан заполнила одна-единственная линия мелодии, которую он одарял гроздьями аккордов и каплями трелей, врезал в нее знаки альтерации, рассекал ее тактами, но всегда, всегда она звучала, будто шелестит ночное море.  
  
В двенадцать он представил свое первое сочинение широкой публике, но не снискал признания — в нем видели только ту сторону, которую хотели, они не ощущали соленого ветра с каждым нажатием пальцев на клавиши, не таили дыхание, едва мелодия набирала оборот, они… его не слышали.  
  
Дверцы шкафа не закрывались до конца, - раньше, если отпустить ручку, был слышен глухой стук дерева, - а ворох нотных тетрадей с его произведениями устилал всю комнату.   
  
Но с пятнадцати лет и по сей день тетрадей не стало ни на единицу больше.  
  
Море замолчало внезапно.  
  
А он не смог замолчать в ответ.  
  
В его руках была сконцентрирована необъятная вселенная абсолютного слуха, ему не нужен был остальной мир, где слова значат слишком много, его не волновала странная вязь палочек и кружков, зачастую появляющаяся вместо ожидаемых нот, и он совершил ту же ошибку — перестал слышать.  
  
Не грохотал гром; не взвивалась вверх буря, поднимая волну; утро не встречалось с птичьим твитом; он вновь рассекал тонкую кожу, оставляя вокруг чернильных черт возмущенную красноту, но разбивался с плеском, как разбивались о камни волны — вот, что было для него музыкой, но не то, что хотели слышать от него остальные.  
  
Он никогда не плакал, но, когда он принял единственную попытку подражать той вязи, что называлась словами, и не получил ни единого звука в ответ, ему захотелось.  
  


***

  
  
Темно и прохладно, он будто на дне. Туннель без входа и выхода вел его куда-то, но ноги едва шевелились.  
  
— Не отставай, Лэнс, — ворчливо подталкивает его в спину Пидж, но он лишь что-то бессвязно лепечет в ответ, не сумев отвести взгляда от исполинского, гладко изгибающегося тела, мраморно-серого, окруженного стаями проворных рыбешек с длинными полупрозрачными хвостами-водорослями.  
  
Под толщей воды Лэнс чувствует себя лишь песчинкой, но ему и не нужно большего. Он лежал бы крохотной крупицей всю жизнь, лишь бы смотреть на самых разнообразных морских обитателей, то юрко огибающих пробивающиеся сквозь воду столпы света, то ленно подставляющихся под них, так, что от чешуи отражался глянцевый блеск.  
  
— Они такие плоские! — воскликнул Ханк, — интересно, какой у них угол обзора. Можно попробовать сконструировать оборудование для передачи импульсных сигналов со всех точек…  
  
— У них что, рот? Господи, посмотри, прямо над нами! Это же рот! — Пидж ткнула в какого-то ската, проплывающего вплотную к стеклу наверху.  
  
— Эти водоросли чем-то похожи на морскую капусту, ну-ка, сфотографируй меня на их фоне!  
  
— Хватит все ассоциировать с едой!  
  
— Да ладно тебе, я же просто…  
  
…Лэнс глубоко вдохнул и захлебнулся.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну что, приятель? Как тебе? По-моему, это было просто превосходно! — хлопает себя по животу Ханк и толкает дверь в закусочную, — все-таки миллионы лет эволюции, природа не могла просто так взять и придумать что-то бесполезное.  
  
— Вроде мужских сосков? — тут же хмыкает Пидж.  
  
— Вообще-то мы можем получать от их стимуляции удовольствие! — возражает Лэнс, чем заслуживает единогласное «фу».  
  
— Не стоит подробностей, Лэ-энс.  
  
Они сидят за столиком и обсуждают культурную программу. В театр ешь-и-смотри они пойдут вечером, и Лэнс, пообещавший Ханку не гуглить подробностей, не уверен, что ему вообще стоит знать, что там происходит. Флаер выглядит не особо привлекательно — будто состряпанный в фотошопе первоклассником, шрифт подобран вырвиглазный, и даже Пидж настроилась к идее Ханка скептически.  
  
— То есть мы сидим за столом и смотрим, как вокруг нас какие-то придурки бегают? — уточняет она, когда Ханк вкратце обрисовывает задумку театра.  
  
— Ну почему сразу придурки…  
  
— Значит, так оно и есть, — Пидж закатывает глаза и подпирает ладонью подбородок.  
  
Им приносят заказ, Лэнс сразу отбирает самую большую порцию картошки фри и с первого взгляда угадывает, в каком стакане его ванильный шейк.  
  
— Итак, Лэнс, — у нее заискивающий тон и хитрый прищур, — ты же знаешь, о чем я хочу узнать поподробнее.  
  
— Ничего интересного, — отрезает он, но Пидж просто так не угомонить.  
  
— Я впервые встречаю такого человека, это же ужасно интересно! Знаешь, я провела много времени на форумах, исследуя этот вопрос, но не нашла никакой связи между людьми с разных точек планеты. И зачастую они встречаются, будто их что-то сталкивает, понимаешь? А они встречаются почти всегда!  
  
— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — Лэнс кивает головой, но Пидж поддерживает Ханк:  
  
— Мы же твои друзья. Нам интересно, конечно, — он метнул укоряющий взгляд в сторону Пидж, — но из-за твоей реакции ты уже должен понять, мы беспокоимся.  
  
— Я… — Лэнс глубоко вздыхает, — да не о чем говорить. Лет с шести каждый день в два часа дня «он» рисует на мне пять странных линий, я пытался познакомиться с ним несколько раз, но ничего не произошло. Вот и все.  
  
— Пять? Пять — определенно какой-то символ. Пять пальцев? Пять хлебов Иисуса? Пять ран Христовых? — начинает перечислять Ханк.  
  
— Пять ключей к тайному знанию? — продолжила Пидж, — не думаю, что тут замешана религия, если лет с шести, то тут что-то попроще. Квинтэссенция?  
  
— Пять природных форм?  
  
— Я говорю «попроще»!  
  
— Но «квинтэссенция»?!  
  
— Эм, ребят, не хочу вмешиваться в ваш увлекательный спор, — Лэнс оглядывается, и, пока они не разошлись еще сильнее, добавляет: — у меня было много предположений, но ни одному из них я не смог найти подтверждение. В детстве мама сказала мне, что линии очень похожи на волны, и я… рисовал всяких рыбок в них, мы жили почти у самого океана, и я очень его люблю, — во взглядах Ханка и Пидж «мы заметили», — ну, во всяком случае, в детстве я не заморачивался о тайных посланиях и шифрах, да и после уже это перестало иметь значение. Я никогда не найду его, если он мне не ответит, так что я уже перестал надеяться.  
  
— А если он — не перестал? — вдруг серьезно спрашивает Пидж, ее взгляд неуловимо меняется, — знаешь, причин этой связи не установили. На биологическом уровне это вообще невозможно! Мистика! Вот и не верь после этого в привидений и загробную жизнь. Так что, знаешь, может у этой связи есть свои собственные «помехи».  
  
— Кстати, да, — подключается Ханк, — вдруг эта связь работает как радио? И сбой возможен и на стадии формирования сигнала, и модуляции, и излучения — и это только с его стороны!  
  
— А это неплохая мысль, — подмигивает Пидж Ханку и тут же набирает что-то в свой кпк.  
  
— И что, вы упрекаете меня в том, что я перестал рисовать чертовых рыб на руках, как первоклассник?  
  
— Всего полчаса назад ты ни одну рыбину не назвал бы чертовой, друг, — мотает головой Ханк, — и сам понимаешь, что не в них дело.  
  


***

  
  
В школе с ним не общались, думая, что этим наказывают его — нелюдимого и отстраненного.  
  
Но на самом деле ему комфортно лишь находясь наедине с самим собой. Его не волновал обмен карточками с красочными героями нового мультика, ему все равно на совместный с классом поход в кино.  
  
Он редко слышал свою фамилию — только от учителя, — еще реже имя, дети боялись упоминать его в разговорах, потому что взрослые шикали на них, ведь он — особенный. Не такой, как все, поэтому будьте добрее, дружнее, не обижайте малыша Кита.  
  
После школы его всегда у ворот ждала машина. Только один-единственный раз водитель опоздал, и Кит, повинуясь собственным ощущениям, пошел на пристань. Он вытряхнул из рюкзака все тетради тогда, устроился на нем и смотрел на чаек, кружащих над рыбацкими лодками вдалеке. Он просидел на берегу до самого вечера, потому что когда вместо нот на руках появилось «Привет, я Лэнс!», он смотрел на надпись до поры, пока она не исчезла.  
  
Его нашли, когда солнце уже свалилось на горизонт и готовилось погрузиться в трепещущую пучину, и встретили его странные всхлипы и причитания.  
  
Он считал, что его стоило поругать за помятую школьную форму да песок в ботинках и волосах, а женщина все плакала и плакала. Хоть слезы это тоже соленая вода, он их не любил.  
  
Море гораздо лучше любых слез.  
  
Прощался он с морем неохотно, но с тех пор водителю было наказано приезжать хоть за три часа раньше, но чтобы Кит был дома вовремя.  
  
Он услышал его всего раз, но запомнил на всю свою жизнь, и оно звучало именно так, как его хотел показать Лэнс.  
  


***

  
  
Первый выступающий Лэнса никак не впечатлил. Вышел он на сцену с подгибающимися ногами, в простых спортивных брюках, и стучал по клавишам слишком громко, будто молоточками хотел бы порвать струны. В нем не было музыки, и это едва не заставило уйти. Но Пидж дернула его за рукав и возмутилась, что он слишком неуважительно относится к выступающим. А если бы к нему так, когда он представлял бы картину?  
  
— Не будь таким придурком, — сказала она.  
  
Лэнс повинуется и нервно поглядывает на экран смартфона. Выступающий запаздывает, а время пересекло отметку в 2:00p.m., и почему-то Лэнсу казалось, что именно сейчас ничего не должно произойти.  
  
Но от запястий медленно разливается первая чернильная река и он, буквально прекратив дышать, закаттывает рукав. Пидж заинтересованно перегибается через подлокотник, Ханк — через Пидж, и они, в полутьме концертного зала, наблюдают за тем, как поначалу краснеет смуглая кожа — почти незаметно, — а после по красной борозде разливается темно-синий след.  
  
Когда последний, десятый, заканчивает свой путь у локтевого сгиба, Пидж шепчет:  
  
— Надо же, почти ровные синусоиды, а в прошлый раз было черт пойми что! Он что, амбидекстер?!  
  
Лэнс раздраженно пожимает плечами и спустя два выдоха на сцену выходит парень с самой тупой стрижкой, что Лэнс когда-либо видел в своей жизни.  
  
Но, как он догадался, у всех тут свои недостатки.  
  
И походка Кита, будто он осторожно шагает по скользким от морских водорослей булыжникам, и его маллет — со стороны выглядят так, будто ему вообще наплевать, каким его видят остальные.  
  
Лэнс готовится к очередному сеансу пытки, но Кит, перед тем, как приступить, поглаживает клавиши почти любовно, а после оглядывается на зал с затаенной тоской.  
  
— Пидж? — севшим голосом зовет Лэнс на грани слышимости, — дай мне свой рюкзак.  
  
Волнение. Нарастающий гул приближающейся бури, в ночной тиши гулкий, обжигающий ветер холодят шею и треплют волосы.  
  
Ручка Пидж розовая, с колпачком-слоником и пушистым брелоком.  
  
Море тревожно, оно потеряло что-то дорогое и безуспешно ищет его среди своих глубин, оно бурлит и извергает высокие волны, что вбивают свою многотонную ярость в глухие скалы.  
  
Во рту пересохло, Лэнс сжимает в кулаке ручку и пока только касается кончиком стержня кожи — грохочет в тучах, стянувших беззвездное небо, — а после маленький, белый дельфин выпрыгивает ввысь, поднимая вихри брызг, солоноватых, искрящихся в грозовых вспышках.  
  
— Он раздевается, Господи, Пидж! — возбужденным шепотом тараторит Ханк, когда пальцы Кита, замершие над очередным аккордом, начинают расстегивать верхнюю пуговицу рубашки.  
  
— Успокойся, Ханк. У Кита одно из РАС, как и у всех, кто выступал и будет. Ты что, не читал брошюру, что я давала? Именно поэтому я и позвала вас! Видишь? Никто в зале не реагирует. Такое случается иногда, нужно просто подождать. О, смотри, он… Лэнс?! — и они вдвоем смотрят, как он выводит «Привет, Кит».  
  
Кит нежно проводит подушечками пальцев по предплечьям. Лэнс не видит, но он уверен, что Кит пересчитывает дельфинов, разгоняющих грозовые тучи, тот вдруг смеется — в зале еще тише, даже Пидж замолчала на полуслове.  
  
— Привет, Лэнс, — не оборачиваясь, говорит Кит, и продолжает.  
  
…Его море вновь запело, но уже совсем по-другому.  
  
Безмятежная лазурь, не омраченная синими чернилами, над которой уже не хлещущий ветер, а легкий бриз; а солнце! Услышь, какое солнце здесь, над  
тобой и мной.  
 _  
_

_Я к тебе приду на помощь, — только позови,  
просто позови,  
тихо позови.  
Пусть с тобой все время будет свет моей любви,  
зов моей любви,  
боль моей любви!  
  
Что бы ни случилось, ты, пожалуйста, живи.  
Счастливо живи всегда._

**Author's Note:**

> Костумбризм — направление в литературе и изобразительном искусстве Испании и Латинской Америки XIX и начала XX столетия.  
> Хорхе Арче — кубинский художник, представитель поколения 1930-х годов «La vanguardia».  
> КПЗ — камера предварительного заключения (ценное уточнение :D)  
> Театор Agatha's — театр, куда люди приходят похавать, а вокруг них актеры разыгрывают представления. Странная вещь, в общем.  
> РАС — расстройство аутистического спектра.
> 
> Просто гляньте на это! Боже, как я туда хочу!  
> https://www.google.com/maps/@33.7631097,-84.3944999,3a,75y,311.58h,109.55t/data=!3m6!1e1!3m4!1sAF1QipOy95hpnPOgpQFdi5hHv9Z39CUn7K3MmmYOiALi!2e10!7i7776!8i3888
> 
> Эпиграф взят из стихотворения Р. Рождественского: http://stihiolubvi.ru/rozhdestvenskii-robert/noktyurn-2.html
> 
> Написано по заявке @hmlsstom, спасибо за отклик!  
> SM!AU с рисунками на телах + Кит с аутизмом  
> В детстве Кит рисовал на себе и так чувствовал себя чуть менее одиноким. Лэнс чуял в рисунках что-то не то и разукрашивал Кита рыбками и акулами. Встреча подростками или взрослыми  
> Отошла от заявки, чувствую себя днищем  
> Ставлю "закончен", но предполагаю тут вторую часть. Однако сама по себе история, как говорится, все (т.е. я выразила все, что хотела)  
> Спасибо за прочтение! Буду рада оставленным комментариям, отметкам в ПБ и критике касательно текста.


End file.
